


Achievement: Two and a Half Boyfriends

by spaceMaverick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Tord cries at Edd and gains boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this but the concept is cute

“Edd!” Tom shouting made Edd jump. He stood up from his desk and walked down the hall.

“What- Tom!” Edd’s question was cut short by Tom shoving a stumbling Tord into his chest. The shorter man looked up at Edd with puffy eyes, clearly drunk.

“He kept blubbering on my shoulder,” Tom muttered, crossing his arms, “it was annoying.”

A whimper from Tord punctuated Tom’s reply, and Edd patted his head. “I’ll deal with this, then,” he began, “but be more gentle in the future.”

“Whatever.”

Edd tucked an arm under Tord’s and around his waist, walking him back to Edd’s room. He figured it would be easier since Edd’s was the closest to the rest of the apartment. He sat Tord down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. Tord was looking down at his lap and rubbing his eyes, hiccuping every so often.

He looked miserable.

“What’re you crying for?” Edd asked, trying to talk to Tord somehow. “What have you got to cry about, huh?” He was trying to be light, but something was definitely wrong. Tord didn’t drink unless he was at a party or really needed it, and he rarely went to parties. He continued his efforts at comforting Tord. “Look, I’m right here. I’ve got you. Just tell me what’s up, yeah?”

Tord outstretched his arms and pulled Edd into a hug. He shifted so he was sitting on the bed only for Tord to lean further into his chest. He said something muffled. 

“What was that?” Edd prompted.

“...You’re good.” Tord’s face was still buried in Edd’s hoodie, but he spoke more clearly.

“Um,” he had no idea what Tord meant. “Care to explain?”

“You’re… good. You’re nice, and… good.” He hugged Edd tighter.

“I need more explanation than that, Tord. Why are you crying over my kindness?”

“B’cause I’m not good,” Tord stated. He didn’t even need to think about that one.

“Tord, that’s not true and you know it. Come on, don’t be so unfair to yourself.” Edd hugged Tord back and swayed a bit.

“Edd?”  
“Yes?”

“Are you an’ Matt an’ Tom still… a thing? Did I mess that up?” Tord was looking up now, cheeks squished on Edd’s chest. Jeez, that’s adorable, he thought. Tord’s question distracted him from this though.

“Yeah, uh, we are,” Edd stammered, “But Tord, even if we did break up, it wouldn’t have been your fault! You can’t peg everything bad on yourself, you know.”

“I can try,” Tord scoffed. He had a small smile on his face. “I’m glad I didn’t hurt your relationship,” he mumbled. He said something else under his breath and his cheeks flushed.

“Toooord,” Edd cooed, “What was that again?” Tord shoved his face back into Edd’s hoodie.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Leave me alone.” Tord was talking straight into the fabric.

“I will get you to say it if it kills me, Tord. Tell me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“C’mon! If it’s nothing, you should be fine telling me!” Edd tussled Tord’s hair, making it stick out everywhere.

“Oh my God Edd.”

“Oh my God Tord.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist.”

“Jesus Christ- okay I’ll tell you!” Tord shuffled around so he wasn’t looking directly at Edd. “I wanted to know if, um, you- me and- if we could date again? With, um, M-Matt and stuff?”

Edd chuckled and engulfed Tord in a hug. “Of course, you idiot! C’mere.” Edd pulled Tord onto his lap and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re such a weenie,” he giggled.

“Shut up.”

_____________________________________________

 

“Tom, Matt!” Edd called for his boyfriends with an arm around Tord. Matt walked out from the kitchen with Tom following behind. Tom raised an eyebrow at Edd. 

“You two sort stuff out?” Tom asked.

“Yes,” Edd replied, “and we’ve got something to say.” He pulled Tord, who had been slowly shuffling behind Edd and out of sight, to the front. “Tord and I are getting back together!”

Matt gasped. “Oh, that’s amazing!” He engulfed the two very short men in a huge hug. “Tom, isn’t this great! It’ll be like he never left!”

“Yeah,” Tom grunted. “Great.”

Tord squeezed himself out of Matt’s hug and looked up at Tom. “I know you don’t, uh, like me very much-”

“That’s and understatement.”

“-but Edd and Matt like me, and I like them, and to be honest, I like you, too. We’re all one group, and I think we all really like it that way. Even you.” Tord shrugged, still looking up at Tom.

“Aw, Tord! That was so sweet!” Matt was tearing up- the big goof. “Tom, wasn’t that nice? At least say something!”

Tom narrowed his not-eyes at Tord. “That was quite a speech, commie. Have you been practicing?”

“You could say that,” Tord answered, trying to avoid the topic of battle speeches.

“Well,” Tom said with a sigh, “I know you three really love each other and all, and I love Matt and Edd, so we can work it out.” He put a hand on Matt’s hip and gave a small smile to Tord. Edd grabbed Tord’s hand and grinned, pulling him into another hug. Matt grabbed them again, this time forcing Tom to join in.

Tord let himself be squished by his newly acquired boyfriends and smiled for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> two and a half boyfriends bc tom could almost be a bf but not quite
> 
> i am GAy and jus want bfs


End file.
